


Tener un cacao mental

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Пирс находит Криса в небольшом восточно-европейском баре, в крайне нетрезвом состоянии©и вот чем заканчивается данная встреча — беспощадной PWP с предсказуемым кинком.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 9





	Tener un cacao mental

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Любые манипуляции с человеком в нетрезвом виде — это плохо. Никогда не повторяйте подобного. Никогда. Даже если это ваш капитан, которому отшибло память. Тем более, если это действительно так.
> 
> Испанская идиома «Tener un cacao mental» — иметь кашу в голове (ментальное какао). Во всех смыслах это про Редфилда.

— Сюда, капитан. Вот так.

Пирс? Точно, Пирс. Затаскивает его в узкое помещение, где слабо мерцает единственная неразбитая лампочка. Он весь взмокший, горячий. Пышущий жаром через все слои одежды, как от лихорадки.

Улыбающийся.

Места мало, поэтому Ниванс притирается к его груди так, словно не хочет оставлять между ними свободного пространства. Словно знающий, что…

Пирс не отпускает его взгляд, даже когда стаскивает со своих ладоней перчатки, помогая себе зубами. И кладёт руки ему на грудь. Сжимает через одежду, трёт большими пальцами твёрдые чувствительные соски.

Очень чувствительные, и это почти больно.

Он меняется в лице, когда смотрит на него, словно что-то заметил.

— Я буду осторожен, капитан, — говорит он неожиданно мягко.

Да как он?..

Пирс задирает на нём водолазку, гладит бока, проводит пальцами по шрамам. Но не задерживается на них долго. Тепло дышит на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу.

Крис откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза, и облизывает пересохшие губы. Нужно было забрать бутылку с собой, чтобы не снижать количество алкоголя в крови. Пока его случайный… да кто бы он ни был, развлекается.

Определившись (насмотревшись?), Пирс на пробу касается языком и тут же накрывает губами, начиная сосать. Втягивает в рот и выпускает с влажным звуком, снова и снова. Никуда не торопясь и не делая больше ничего, что Крис мог бы счесть за преодоление невидимой черты.

Он не помнит, чтобы говорил о том, как сильно любит подобную ласку. Он даже не помнит, чтобы соглашался на подобную случайную связь в подсобке. Но всё это перестаёт иметь значение, когда Пирс (его зовут Пирс?) прикасается зубами к чувствительной горошине соска, и Крис гортанно стонет.

— Тише, капитан.

Звучит он издевательски уверенно, словно знает, что его послушаются. Как будто Редфилду не поебать, что там могут услышать и подумать. Очень поебать. Весьма и весьма сильно поебать. Было бы просто замечательно поебать.

Поэтому он кладёт ладонь на затылок Пирса и привлекает его обратно, чувствуя облегчение оттого, что тот продолжает сосать без лишних вопросов. Не прикусывает и не сдавливает губами слишком сильно, словно зная как лучше.

Редфилд бы задумался, но от удовольствия он может только шумно дышать. И надеяться, что это продлится как можно дольше.

Запах, что он вдыхает, густой и тяжёлый, — что-то такое знакомое. Похожее на то, чем пользовался он сам когда-то.

Жар поднимается от груди к щекам, когда он допускает мысль о том, чтобы попросить этого парня.

— Ни…

— Я здесь, капитан.

Он впивается ногтями в его шею. Выдаёт своё нетерпение. Пока влажный язык кружит вокруг ареолы.

Нужные слова никак не складываются в полноценную мысль, но, кажется, это и не нужно. Пирс тщательно растирает второй сосок между пальцами, пока от прилившей крови он не становится твёрже и темнее, а затем — основательно вылизывает. Подготавливает, прежде чем также присосаться нему.

С нажимом проводит языком, от широкой части к самому кончику. Втягивает щёки, делая наслаждение таким сильным, что Крису приходится закусить губу.

Он недостаточно пьян, чтобы алкоголь притупил чувствительность. Но достаточно, чтобы поощрительно поглаживать пальцами за ухом, когда Пирс глухо отзывается на этот жест, и этот звук заставляет его возбудиться ещё сильнее.

Как будто этого мало, отстранившись, Ниванс опускает одну руку и чувствительно давит на его ширинку, трогает за член. Неснятая одежда кажется взмокшему Редфилду слишком большим упущением. Пирс просовывает ладонь между его бёдер, заставляя раздвинуть их шире, отчего плотная ткань ещё сильнее натягивается, и сжимает ладонью ягодицу, а затем — вторую.

Крис не имеет ничего против этого, но поза слишком неудобная, и места действительно мало, чтобы продолжать. Кажется, его партнёр это тоже понимает.

Он возвращается к прерванному занятию с большим усердием, чем прежде. Покрасневшие и влажные от слюны соски снова, поочерёдно, оказываются между его губ.

Крис чувствует себя до странного безоружным перед его напором. И в то же время что-то не даёт ему сомневаться в этом Пирсе. Какая-то ничем не подкреплённая уверенность, что ему можно довериться.

Откуда он такой взялся?

Редфилд не хочет вспоминать, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо.

Несмотря на то, что намятая грудь, скорее всего, завтра будет немилосердно болеть.

А Пирс продолжает касаться пальцами набухших от ласк сосков. Крис накрывает его ладони своими и заставляет сжать.

Так хорошо просто получать ласку. В конце концов, именно за этим они и уединились. Наверное. Он не помнит, что передал контроль над ситуацией в эти, несомненно надёжные, руки. И не только контроль.

Он трётся о колено, вклинившееся между бёдер, и ни о чём не думает в предвкушении близкой разрядки.

Пирс подаётся назад, оставляя только свои горячие ладони на его груди, и позволяет тереться о свою ногу.

— Такой чувствительный.

Крис хватает ртом воздух и щурится, глядя на него.

Этот парень, господиблятьбоже, этот парень выглядит сытым и чертовски довольным собой.

— Ещё немного, капитан.

И он может лишь продолжать двигать бёдрами, с выставленными напоказ красными сосками с подсыхающей на них слюной, чувствуя, как с влажной поясницы пот стекает прямо между ягодиц.

— Вот так, капитан.

Слушающий это тихий голос, поощряющий его. Готовый следовать его приказам. Блять.

— Кончите для меня, капитан.

Крис жмурится, загнанно дыша, и дрожит так сильно, сжимая бёдра, что это не может закончиться никак иначе.

Тёплая сперма в его штанах. Замечательно.

Тянущее напряжение наконец оставляет его. Даже ноги становятся ватными. А выступившая на лбу и висках испарина тут же становится холодной.

Хорошо, что его пальто достаточно длинное, чтобы скрыть тёмное пятно.

Пирс осторожно поправляет на нём водолазку, и прикосновение к чувствительной груди совсем неприятное. Лучше бы ему вернуться в номер и переодеться во что-то более мягкое.

Но стоит ему дёрнуться, как парень незамедлительно обнимает его. Возможно, слишком сильно: некоторая боль всё же даёт о себе знать.

Он всё ещё горячий, как печка; обнимает под плащом, прижимает горячие ладони к взмокшей пояснице и ведёт выше по спине, поддерживая. Крис повисает на нём, совершенно не заботясь о том, что случайный любовник может забрать его последние деньги или… что там ещё делают в подсобке красивые парни с пьяными клиентами?

Определённо, не целуют их в шею, едва не скуля от удовольствия.

Крис пытается отодвинуть его за плечи, но пальцы не слушаются, соскальзывают, и теперь это ещё больше похоже на объятия. Однако этот парень, Ниванс, как будто только этого и ждал. Сжимает его сильнее, будто боится отпустить, и всё повторяет как в бреду своё «капитан».

Редфилд находит его губы своими и крепко целует. Пока напряжение из этих объятий не уходит.

Потому что он тоже умеет играть в эти игры.

Вот теперь Пирс отчётливо краснеет. Румянец на его щеках, припухшие губы и растрёпанные волосы. Крис находит в этом что-то очаровательное. У-до-вле-творительное.

Он прочищает горло.

— Капитан?

— Хорошо, мы можем подняться в номер и поговорить.

Он не слишком уверен, что не уснёт сразу же, как доберётся до кровати, но Пирс от этого предложения сияет. Крис не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Этот вечер слишком хорош, чтобы всё так просто закончилось.

Парень хотел привлечь его внимание. Что ж, пусть теперь не жалуется.

Редфилд впервые за долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему заинтересованным.

Возможно, он хочет вспомнить. И поцеловать его ещё раз. Для начала уже неплохо, а дальше они разберутся.


End file.
